


Pleasing Die

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Sounding, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Die's birthday and it's time to pay up what's owed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing Die

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Few Steps to the Left.  
> Beta Readers: kismekilmeluvme, gothic_hime  
> Songs: "PLEDGE" by the GazettE

Kyo's POV

Today is one of those days in which I'm allowed to know exactly what's going to be happening. Usually, everything is somewhat of a surprise, and sometimes it's more like a shock. But Kaoru has plotted everything out with me for tonight. And this time it's Die that's in the dark about what's going to happen. Somehow, the thought is getting me just as riled up inside as me not knowing what's coming, and I find myself enjoying being on a different end of all of this for once.

I lift my head, and push my hair back from my eyes, watching as Die rushes across the patio to catch his ashtray before some idiot at this party throws it over the edge. I roll my eyes and get up, grabbing a cold beer on my way to the door. I slide open the glass and reach out, grabbing Die's arm and hauling him inside without so much as asking, though I'm sure he's used to me just sort of bossing him around without a word. It's the normal me and he expects it these days. I push the beer into his hands and mutter, "Three," under my breath before gesturing at the couch. "Sit."

He pads along beside me, plopping down on the couch after I've made myself comfortable. "Thanks," he offers with a smile, opening the lid and taking a swig from the green bottle. Why he likes that disgusting shit, I have no idea. But to each their own. It's his damn birthday, so of course I'm letting him drink it. In fact, Kaoru and I brought it with us for tonight. We also brought an ass-load of presents, a strand of Christmas lights shaped like beer bottles, and wine for the other guests. Toshiya brought the cake, a cute little number with cherries all over it, because Die loves cherries. Shinya brought the decorations and put them up, and other guests brought the rest of the presents. Some of them are for Christmas, some of them are for Die's birthday. My eyes scan over the stacks of gifts, and I smirk a little. There's even a stack for the rest of us from people that could only make it to one party this year and wanted to drop off gifts for the rest of the band.

I tuck my legs up under myself and lean forward on my knees. I mostly look bored, though really I'm trying to hide the fact that because I know what we have planned for Die tonight, it's making me horny. That and the fact that Kaoru's an asshole and promised me all kinds of lewd things just to get me riled up about twenty minutes ago. Die leans over and nudges me. "So, when do you think I get to eat that cake?"

I laugh at him and shake my head. "It's your damn birthday. Whenever you fucking want."

He laughs and then gets up, going to get the little cake and brings it back, plopping down and holding his beer out to me. "Hold this?" I take it, arching my eyebrow at him. Since when am I his cup holder? But I'm not allowed to turn down anything Die wants today. That was one of my rules from Kaoru and I refuse to disobey it. Part of me wonders if Die knows something is up or not. Settling back, I watch him pluck the little chocolate sign off the top and crunch into it. He's completely ignoring tradition here, knowing he's supposed to get our shitty made-up song before he eats the damn thing. But I don't stop him and I don't really care. That song has always kind of pissed me off anyway.

He finishes off the sign and then pops a cherry in his mouth with a moan. I let out a quiet laugh and shake my head before hissing out, "You'd think that was dick from the way you seem to enjoy it." He glares at me for half a second before shoving a cherry in my mouth instead, a little smirk on his lips. I chew the thing, finding it's very juicy and perfectly sweet. I concede the point with a little nod of my head and he quickly polishes off half the cherries and then reaches on the table to get a plastic fork. He takes a few bites of the cake, finding the inside is marbled. He offers me a bite, fork hanging in mid-air in front of my mouth. I glance up to find Kaoru watching from across the room, a smirk on his face. My eyes locked with his, I open my mouth and wrap my lips around that fork, all but sucking the cake from the utensil, moaning a little around it and then swallowing. I lick my lips sensually before I look back at Die, who's staring at me like he wants to eat me, not the damn cake.

Blushing faintly, I look away, staring at the glass in my hands. Lucky for me, no one else seems to notice my little display and I calm down quite a bit with Die's beer bottle pressed against my crotch. He finishes off half the cake and puts the rest on the table. Reaching over, he plucks his bottle from my grasp, taking a few long swigs of it before he lets out a sound of satisfaction. "I'm gonna open gifts now."

I don't stop him, knowing well it's not my place right then. Instead, I get up and figure out what pile he's supposed to be opening from, and then take him the boxes until there are stacks all around him. Kaoru takes up my former place on the couch, and I sit carefully on the coffee table, taking up the job of handing Die gifts. Everyone else seems to notice and comes to sit around, Toshiya bringing a bag to put the trash into and Shinya chiding Die about not letting us sing the song for him. Die just ignores all of it, taking the first gift in front of him and opening it. It's some manga he's been reading, only the new one he hasn't bothered to buy yet. He looks thrilled and flips through it a bit before handing it to Kaoru, who puts it on the couch beside him.

For the next hour, Die opens gifts, looking like he's on cloud nine. He has another beer somewhere in the midst of it, Toshiya handing it to him, already opened. I mutter, "Four," to Kaoru and he nods, just taking the next gift and then the next and the next. By the time we're done, the couch is a drift of various items, all of them pretty useful or at least to Die's tastes. People finally start leaving, knowing this is pretty much where a party ends since Die had already expressed not wanting piles of people in his house overnight. Not that I blame him; last time was a bitch to clean up afterward and I ended up helping, much to my dismay.

Die does his job of host, thanking them and hugging them or shaking their hands before they leave, smiling happily with that radiant smile that none of us can resist. Toshiya leaves, taking the trash out with him, and Shinya leaves only once he's gotten all the dishes in the sink done and all the food put away in the fridge. Kaoru and I help Die put away his gifts and make sure he has a list of what all he got from whom so he can write thank you cards later.

With the cleanup complete, Die plops back down on the couch and motions for us to come over. "I don't care if you guys stay. You're not drunk and I just didn't want to end up with sickies all over the place again." I settle next to him and hold out a gift box that hadn't been given to him before. He tilts his head but takes it, finishing his beer and putting the bottle on the table.

Kaoru slips up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "It's from us. We didn't think you'd want to open it with the others around." Die immediately tears into the red and silver wrapping, pulling out the plain red box and then opening that. Inside is a pair of bondage opera sleeves. He pulls them out and studies them for a long few moments before giving us an awed look. "Wow, these are amazing." I give a little shrug. "Figured if you wanted to use them, either on yourself or on someone else, it was a win either way." He nods and puts the gift back on the box, but doesn't close it. "I think I can find a damn good use for them."

The look on his face, the way he's eyeing me, tells me exactly where I'm going to end up tonight and I'm glad to know it's exactly where I expected to be. Kaoru's hand shifts, coming to cup my neck and then sliding up to my chin. "Stand up," he hisses in my ear. I do as I'm told, submissiveness flooding through my body at even such a simple action. He's always had an on/off switch for me and I enjoy it like nothing else in this world. He prods me forward until I'm standing in front of Die, and then he shoves me to my knees. I can hear the smirk in Kaoru's voice, despite not being able to actually see his face. "I present you with your gift from me. For one night, he will do everything you ask. You are the Master tonight."

A shiver rips through my body, and I keep my head bowed, waiting on Die's reaction. I can only pray he won't reject me, though it is a possibility. His hand comes out and pushes my hair back behind my ear, tucking it there. He cups my chin, and he tilts my head from side-to-side until he gives a grunt of approval. "I think I like this gift very much." Kaoru chuckles and then his hands are gone from me entirely, leaving only Die's hand on my chin. "Strip," Die orders me.

I quietly stand up, removing my shirt and putting it aside on the couch. Next, I unbuckle my belt and then open my pants, pushing the black denim down my legs and off. I'm not wearing underwear, and I know Die likes that fact by the way his hand finds its way to his crotch the moment I've opened my pants. I just stand there, my head bowed, waiting on some kind of instruction. He lets me stand there for a long time, just groping himself through his pants, using me to get his visual pleasure. It puts me in my place, teaches me I'm being used, and further shows me I'm meant to be beneath him. It's not the same way Kaoru teaches me such things, but it works nonetheless. Pleasure swims through my veins and a little shiver of a thrill rushes along my spine.

Eventually Die flicks open the three buttons on his jeans, pushing them halfway down his thighs along with his boxers, revealing his dick. Kaoru lets out a soft purr-like sound and Die smirks, reaching out to me again finally, his hand tracing along my lower lip and then two fingers slipping inside. I suck on them, swirling my tongue around the digits, eyes glittering faintly in the dim light of the Christmas tree.

Die lets me suck his fingers for quite a while before he pulls them away and wipes them across the crown of his dick, letting out a moan. "You produce such fine lube, slut." He shifts his hips forward, dick flexing a little before he grabs it and jerks off hard and quick for about thirty seconds. When he stops, his jaw is clenched and he flicks a hand at Kaoru. "Put the gloves on him."

Kaoru immediately moves to do as he's told and I can feel the power play in the room, the way Die's over both of us tonight. Kaoru's playing second fiddle, and somehow that turns me on even more. By the time Kaoru's tightening the straps on the gloves, I'm almost shaking in anticipation, my breathing coming in quick and sharp. With one final tug to the straps, he clips my arms together using all three hooks and then shoves me on my knees in front of Die once more.

"Yeah... god, you like this, don't you, you little whore?" I shiver and then nod. "Yes, Die... Sir, I do." Even saying it to him leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. That word is something I'd never use outside of this play and judging by the laugh he lets out, he knows it too. "If you were me, what would you do with you?" I bite my lip for a long moment and then answer him truthfully. "I could never be you. But if I were not who I am, then I would do whatever came to mind until I was satisfied."

He seems to accept my answer, pushing his pants off and then taking his shirt off as well. He gestures at Kaoru. "It'd be a pleasure to see you join in as well, my friend." Kaoru takes off his clothing and tosses it on the coffee table, turning me to watch halfway through. He moves close to me, his hand on the back of my head, his crotch right in my face. I close my eyes and move in to gently nuzzle against his groin. I know he likes it and that for some reason it gets him riled up faster than anything else. He lets out another half-purr sort of sound and I can feel him start to get hard against my cheek. Within a minute or so, he's fully erect, rubbing against my lips while I continue my nuzzling in his pubic hair. "Kiss me," he breathes out and I press a soft kiss to the head of his dick and then a few more down the sides.

He groans quietly and then releases my head, taking a step back. "Show Die your affections." I turn back to Die, leaning down over his dick, my eyes flicking up to his face when I press a kiss to the tip of it. He lets out a contented sigh and places his hand on the back of my head, gently pushing down. "Suck me." I slowly open my mouth and let his dick slide in, going down as far as I can at first, bobbing my head over him in a slow and sensual manner. He lets out a string of soft curses, hips arching a bit and for a minute I let him slowly fuck my mouth before he hisses out, "Just like that, keep doing that." He stills and I take up the same pace he'd had, tongue pressing along the underside of his cock. His hand tightens in my hair after a while and he mutters out, "Pull back." I come off his dick with a soft slurp and he shifts forward on the couch, pushing me down a little more, his hand holding my hair back. With his other hand, he jacks off, his pace quick, the jerks of his hand swift and built to get him off quickly. It isn't long and his face contorts beautifully in the bliss of orgasm. Hips jerking, he aims at my face, spurting out over my cheek, my lips, and even over the bridge of my nose. For the final spurt, he pushes his dick between my lips and finishes emptying himself there. The bitter taste is something I actually crave and I take it gratefully, licking and sucking and swallowing every drop.

Die slips free of my mouth, sinking back on the couch and looking over his handiwork. "He's beautiful like this, isn't he, Kaoru?" Kaoru grunts out an affirmative, stepping close to my side and tugging me over. "You know what to do, my precious." I immediately open my mouth and just keep it open while he slides the tip of his dick over my tongue again and again in a slow sort of fuck. He grips my hair with both hands, hips working as he pushes into the cavern of my mouth over and over, dick sliding in further each time. I moan around him and he purrs out, "Yes... you always like this one." He speeds up a little and then stills himself, flexing his dick on my tongue, letting me feel it for a minute before he hisses, "Now, do it now." I clamp my lips around him and suck hard, knowing exactly what he wants. I suck like I want his dick all for myself and he lets out a sharp cry, hips pushing up against my mouth before I feel his cum hitting the back of my throat. I swallow around him until he's done. Once he is, he relaxes and pulls back, rubbing my head. "Such a good boy. You do such a good job with that, don't you?"

I blush faintly, smiling hesitantly up at him. He kneels down and tilts my head up, quietly licking Die's cum from my face, sharing it with me when he finds it necessary. Once I'm clean, he gives me a long kiss that I know I'm free to participate in. I kiss him back with all my desperation and sexual tension. When he pulls back, he smirks and pats my cheek. "Good boy. Now pleasure Die." I move back to Die, blinking up at him and awaiting my next instructions. He's languidly jerking himself off, more fondling than anything else, though he's mostly hard again. One hand comes up to stroke my blond locks. "You're the perfect slut, Kyo. You're gorgeous and desirable and you do exactly as you're told without question. I like that." I give him a little smile and he taps my lips with his index finger. "I have what I think will be a reward for you. Come."

He stands up and moves around me, leaving me to get up without the use of my arms. I manage after a little bit of struggling and some use of the couch and I head after him. Kaoru follows behind me, making me pause to grab my ass in both hands, squeezing it for a moment. When he's done, he nudges me forward again, purring in my ear that he can tell I'm enjoying this. I think to myself that he'd have to be blind to think otherwise, given how incredibly hard I am.

Once in Die's bedroom, the older man tells me to come lay down on his bed. I move to do exactly that, lying on my back, my arms under me for the time being. Die scoots over and then straddles my legs, holding something up and showing Kaoru without showing me. "Will he enjoy this?" Kaoru smirks and nods. "Oh, yeah... and so will I." I shiver with anticipation, wishing I knew what it was. "Close your eyes," Die instructs me and I do, my dick twitching a little.

A large hand closes around my dick and I know it's Die's, a tiny smile coming to my face. It's a relief to be touched and I'm more than happy for it, no matter how fleeting it will be. Lube drips over the head of my dick and a finger sort of pushes it into the slit, rubbing there. I let out a tiny moan, desperately trying to get my hips to stay still. I love having the head of my dick played with, especially the slit, and this is turning me on something awful. The bed shifts with weight and Kaoru's hand comes to rest on my head. His voice whispers in my ear, "Be still... very still."

I freeze and stay as still as I can be. Something cold presses against the head of my dick, slipping inside the slit and then pressing more. I gasp and then cry out as it slides down my urethra, coming to a stop about an inch and a half inside me. A few moments pass and then it starts to move again, pushing in further, more cold metal sliding around the head of my dick, encircling it. It's heavy, but it feels incredible inside me and I can't stop trembling with pleasure. Die chuckles somewhat darkly and Kaoru pets my hair. "Do you like it?" he murmurs against my ear. I nod and he presses a kiss to my earlobe. "Good."

Die wraps his hand around my dick and strokes a few times. "When you feel like you need to cum, if you can, go ahead." I let out a soft whimper and then nod a little. "Thank you, Sir." He chuckles again and then I feel his wet tongue laving around this device he's put in me. Once I'm completely wet with his saliva, he jerks me off quickly for another minute. I'm close, but not to the point that I can cum yet, though I want to desperately. He lets go far too soon and I have to bite back the disappointed sound.

The bed shifts a few more times and I wait on whatever's going on. He settles back between my legs, shifting forward until his dick is pressed against my ass. "I desire you to cum now." He leans down over me. "Hump me until you do." Immediately I obey him, my legs moving to curl around his body, bringing him closer. Once he's where I want him, I put my legs back down and start working against him, my dick sliding against his abdomen, my balls tightening against me. He watches me intently, but I just look down between us, staring at my dick in this metal contraption, humping against him like I'm some kind of dog in heat. It's demeaning to cum this way, but that only helps me along. My hips jerk faster and moans start pouring from my lips. My body starts to tremble and then I'm gone, hips jerking hard as I cum, each spurt of it shooting through the metal tube and out over the both of us. "Yeah... yeah," he lets out a growl and then orders Kaoru to give him a condom and lube. Kaoru even puts it on him, doing so rather quickly, lubing him up and then stepping back.

I lay there, still caught in the intensity of the orgasm, whimpering softly, body convulsing every few seconds. He doesn't prep me, just slowly pushes his way inside me, going in to the hilt and staying there for what feels like an eternity. I guess he's waiting on me to adjust, but I already have, more than used to mine and Kaoru's rough play by now. Eventually he starts to move and it's anything but gentle. He just fucks me hard and fast, the bed thumping into the wall with each thrust he makes. The closer he climbs to orgasm, the louder he gets and the more obnoxious the things he says are. There's a certain amusement to it for me, knowing that Die can't keep it to himself. He likes telling me how much of a slut I am, that I must be enjoying his cock in my hole, and even that he's gonna give it to me the way a two bit whore gets it on the street corner. Some part of me likes it because by the time he's all but screaming that I'm taking his cock like a good slut, I'm hard again, my dick throbbing around the rod still stuck in it.

But much to my surprise, he doesn't cum. Instead, he pulls out and then rolls us both over so he's on his back. Kaoru helps me sit up on him and helps me settle back down on Die's dick. But he doesn't let me go. Instead, he moves onto the bed behind me, between Die's spread legs and I feel more lube being pressed around Die's dick. He moves a few times, spreading it inside me and then settles. "Do it, Kaoru." Kaoru's arm slides around my torso and he presses against my back, bending me over a bit before his dick presses alongside Die's, starting to push against my entrance. I let out a surprised little sound and immediately concentrate on relaxing.

It takes us several tries before my body accepts both of them into it. I feel like I'm being stretched to my limits and pain mixes with the pleasure, sparking every nerve ending in my body like someone lit a fire under my skin. Kaoru just settles in me and then Die starts moving, his hips slowly pistoning up and down, his dick sliding along Kaoru's, in and out of my body. I'm trembling desperately in Kaoru's arms and he reaches down, slowly removing the device from my dick. A little cum drips out after it and he catches it on his fingers, bringing it to use as lubricant while he slowly jerks me off, kissing at my neck. Die's thrusts slowly grow in speed, his body tensing under me and his grunts turning to full-out moans. "Fuck him, Kaoru...fuck him with me." And a moment later, Kaoru has matched Die's pace, his hips slapping against my ass while he gives it to me good. Soon enough all three of us are moaning desperately and I feel like I'm going to explode at any second.

Die's the first to cum, hurdling over the edge into oblivion, his dick throbbing inside me. Even spent, he stays in me, letting Kaoru take over the fucking, his hand coming to jerk me off so Kaoru can use both hands to hold onto my hips with. The familiar sensation of Kaoru letting himself go washes over me and I shiver as he fucks me like the savage beast he can become when he lets himself. The sharp slap of skin on skin echoes in the room, his breathing harsh against my ear as he humps the hell out of me. "You want it?" he hisses out at me and I let out, "Yes, Kaoru, Sir! Yes!" He slams into me a few more times and then stops completely, his dick throbbing as he shoots his hot jets of cum deep inside me. The knowledge that he hasn't used a condom floods me and my hips jerk. "Oh god!" I let out, now desperate for my release, frantic need filling me to the brim.

Kaoru's hand joins Die's and he shows Die how to jerk me just right. A few seconds pass and then Kaoru's thumb swipes over the head of my dick and I'm gone, screaming with the pure intensity of my orgasm. Giving one last shiver, I collapse into a puddle of my own making, shivering against Die's chest.

Kaoru pulls out and immediately starts unhooking my arms, getting the gloves off and tossing them on the nightstand. Die gets his condom off and shifts over so we can all lie down on the bed together. Kaoru rubs one of my arms and Die rubs the other one, both of them pressed close to my sides. Once all the feeling is back, we just lay there, three very sated, very stupid looks on our faces. Die finally chuckles. "Okay, so you remembered just like I told you to, huh?" I let out a breathless laugh and nod a little. "We both did."

Die grins over at us and then slings an arm over us. "Thank you both, then. It was perfect." I offer him a lopsided smile and I can hear Kaoru letting out a little laugh. "It better have been," I inform him, "I don't think I can walk." He rubs my head and Kaoru tucks me closer against him, kissing my shoulder. "It'll all be okay."

Inside, I know that it will be, and I'm more than happy about that fact. Curling up, I close my eyes and let myself relax, quickly falling asleep to the soft sound of their voices.

**The End**  



End file.
